I Feel It In Our Bones
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: Eve Rosser is desperate for a new job, and so, manages to leave Morganville to advance in her career. Little does she know, she's not completely away from the old memories of the vampires... in fact...she's got so close to one and she doesn't even know it. Bad summary. Title inspired by Young Guns. Rated T for language, possible violence and other stuff later on .
1. Blackout

**Hello! My first DS and Morganville fan fiction! Since there isn't any others up, I thought it would be awesome to post the first chapter... but I'm weird so... ANYWAY... This is taken place in present day, and just after the first book (basically when Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael are put under Amelie's Protection) and the plot continues from there. It's mostly Eve... so yeah... Also another brief note, it's Burtonverse so it will be following the movie rather than the Dark Shadows series... OK here we go =) **

**Disclaimer: No. I do NOT own the brilliant Dark Shadows or the terrific Morganville series or anything like Call of Duty! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blackout**

It was Saturday, sunset had just occurred and Michael had just materialised.

Eve was on the phone, desperately trying to persuade someone to give her a job. She'd been hunting for ages and couldn't wait to earn some dough... she needed some just to clear her credit card of huge bills for Gothic clothing. That sort of stuff cost a bomb!

Claire was sat with Shane on the sofa, frowning at him as he killed other players on the screen, his controller moulded fingers pushed each slippery sweat covered button frequently. "Take that you novice internet geek!" he shouted, screaming when his avatar was under fire. "WHAT?! NO!"

Claire rolled her eyes and focused on the science text book she was reading. As her eyes were on the key part of her whole revision, a shrill, annoyed voice made her look up.

"Please! I need this damn job! How else am I going to- Hello? Hey!" Eve shrieked shrilly. "The _bitch_. She hung up on me!"

Michael suddenly walked into the room, smiling.

"Hi guys."

Claire went back to reading her boring book and then gave him a nod, so did Shane, who was still grumbling now he was under rapid fire.

Michael sighed and glanced at Eve. She did _not _look happy.

He slowly padded over to her, head steadily in place to stare her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Eve shuffled and tried not to show her frustration... but Eve was a girl whose passion for emotion was too strong and so... you could see right through her.

"Well... I haven't found a job yet. I can't pay the rent for this week Michael. I'm _so _sorry-"

"No. Don't worry. I won't ask you for rent anyway, since we've like... just been attacked by 'the master dick', Oliver."

Eve smiled and almost let a delightful squeak escape her when he brushed his hands down her sides, holding her hands. "If you are that desperate to earn some money-"- Which everyone in the room knew she was-"-then maybe... you should... y'know... leave?"

She glared at him and pushed him off her. "NO! I am _not _doing that! You guys are like my family! How could I even leave anyway? Vamp city would be on to me like wild fire if I left!"

Shane cursed and threw the xbox controller down, crossing his arms over and scowling like an annoyed toddler. "I never win!" he pouted, and everyone stopped whatever they were doing at the time- and just stared at him. "What?!"

"Shane what are you playing?" Michael asked, frowning at the TV screen."Uh... Call of Duty. "Shane said matter-of-factly. The girls groaned."Why?"

Michael swallowed and widened his eyes even further. "Well, that does _not _look like a war game to me!"

Shane shot a casual glance to the TV, expecting the usual table of his terrible gaming results... but instead it was something else. A weird sort of advert flickered on the TV, the words scrambled in English Gothic writing, the edges of each letter dripping with raven ink... like someone had written it by hand... but it was on the TV... so how was that even _possible?!_

Claire glared at the telly. "What the hell is _that_?!"

Michael, having no fear as he'd died twice already—and because he couldn't be hurt under Amelie's Protection—rushed over in front of the blurring TV, observing the flickering message.

"What is it?" Eve asked, kind of hoping that it was just Shane messing around with his stupid xbox's internet connection.

"I-I don't know..." Michael whispered, reading the black blotted words carefully, until the words became sentences and started to create sense. "Ah... Now I know... Huh?!"

"What? Is it something dangerous?!" Claire asked, sitting forward in suspense.

"Maybe dangerous... I'm not sure."

"Just tell us what it says, man!" Shane yelled, frustrated that everyone was making a huge deal out of something so small and also by the fact that this stupid thing was interrupting his valuable game time.

"It says this... 'A wealthy bar owner is looking for someone young, polite and well experienced in pouring any sort of drink'..."

Everyone turned back to Eve... who was standing at the very back of the group, behind the sofa. "Why is everyone looking at me?" She questioned shakily, her blue eyes scanning over all three of them. Clearly she hadn't been listening to Michael... or was just pretending not to know what they were all thinking.

Michael sighed and cleared his throat, turning back to the screen. "It says that there is a job that needs to be filled as soon as possible and pays... whoa... _five-hundred A WEEK!_"

The others jaws dropped. Just like on the cartoons!

"Must be a damn good job!"

The other three roommates nodded at Shane's comment and Michael went on, "It says that the work is mainly on evenings due to... huh?"

"What?!" Claire asked, well more like shrieked.

"What the hell's _Collinsport?"_

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. "A place?" Claire guessed cleverly, seeing as it had the word _port _at the end of it. Michael nodded, supporting her theory now that he scanned the second part of the advert.

"Seems like it is... well... it says the job is mainly on evenings due to Collinsport's lively nightlife—apparently it's the most fashionable place to be at night in Maine. And you apply there, at Collinwood manor."

"_Maine? That's ages away!" _Eve protested, huffing and crossing her arms over.

"And it's 'signed' by some guy called 'Lord '." He finished, ignoring her comment. "Well that's... odd..." Suddenly the screen flashed in front of him and the TV screen buzzed... and strangely just... went off. And that's when they heard the rest of electrical equipment in the Glass House fizz and hiss, the snapping of each electric circuit making them all jump.

Claire screamed and hugged Shane as the lights went out, leaving Eve's glowing phone on the dining table behind them all, the only source of light in the whole room.

"What's happening?" Eve whispered, eyes wide. Michael rushed over to her and took her hand. "I don't know... but it can't be good. Nobody panic okay? Whatever's happening is probably just some blackout..."

He gripped Eve's hand tighter and pulled her into a cuddle, letting her rub her nose against his collarbone. "It's OK..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. "Nothing's going to happen... Don't worry..." It was a lie, but hey, someone had to be the comforter around here...

She pulled away to look up at him through her thick ebony make-up, where he just lost all sense of tense altogether.

"I love you Micheal." She whispered, so the others wouldn't hear. He smiled and linked his arms around her waist. "I love you too..." The smell of smoke filled the room... and automatically they all thought the house was on fire again... but it wasn't.

The lights flashed on, and all the electric equipment that had been on... was now on again. Like nothing had happened.

The two couples let go of one another's lover and sighed with relief.

"What just happened?" Shane asked and got up to check out the TV set... it was exactly as it had been when he'd finished his third round on the battlefield...at the game results table...

"I guess whatever that message was..." Claire said slowly, working up all of the puzzle pieces. "It was meant for us... Or rather... _One _of us..."

Eve swallowed. Claire meant _her_. She'd wanted another bar job _yes. _But a _creepy job_ that just chose Eve instead of letting _Eve choose_ the job... it was a little off. And she couldn't get to Maine even if she wanted to take the job. She had hardly any money left for gas for her black Cadillac. And it was only on quarter of a tank.

"Eve?" Shane asked, although it sounded like he'd stated rather than asked it.

"W-What?" she replied, trying to sound all tough... but her nerves were on edge and she couldn't take any more of this weird stuff... not after Oliver's attack... and that weird old-no-so-old vampire lady...

"You gonna take that job?"

It seemed like a stupid question. But Shane did have a point. It paid well, gave Eve loads more opportunities and most importantly it was _away _from Morganville.

"Uh... N-No."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"What? You guys seriously think I should take it?! It's just made the house totally blackout!"

"Exactly," Michael stated, sighing. "And it looks like you were the one they were describing to a T. So, if that advert was in fact intended for you-"

"If Eve doesn't comply, what will it—whoever or whatever _it_ is—consider doing to the house, or _us_, next?" Claire butted in, getting Mike's vibe entirely. He nodded.

Eve nervously looked down at the floorboards. "I-"

She decided not to say anything, seeing the looks on all of their faces. They were right. She couldn't deny it.

"Ok... so... do you think I should take it?"

They all nodded vigorously.

"I have no gas money."

"We'll all give you some." Michael said, hiding a smirk when he saw Shane mouth 'WHAT?!' and gawped at Claire, not believing what he had to do for his friend. "Won't we Shane?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah. Yeah 'course. Anything... for a friend..." Shane whispered, dreading the moment when he had to hand over what little money he actually had. Michael nodded. "Very good. And Claire, no need to worry about your payment. I will take it out of your rent money—the wad of cash you first gave me."

Claire smiled and nodded. "OK."

Eve stood awkwardly. "So ... I guess I'm taking the job." She paused.

"But not because of the money... just because it'll keep you all out of any more trouble." She added.

Claire look at her, worried. Something didn't sit right with her... Eve seemed keen to work... but the choice of job was so sudden...

"I guess I'll get going tomorrow morning." Eve said sadly, looking at her three friends and wishing she didn't have to go... she knew she had to... just to keep them out of any danger. "How will she exit Morganville?" Claire piped up suddenly, everyone turning to look at her. "I mean... the physic spell-thing is instantly cast on any poor soul who tries to leave Morganville."

Michael nodded.

"I know. Don't worry about that. I'll be able to get Eve out in her car... she won't even feel any different as she leaves. And she'll be completely unaffected." He explained, smiling smugly.

"How?"

"Wait and see."

"I'll go pack." Eve said, sighing. "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"You might not be gone that long..." Shane said quietly, sad to think about a Glass House with no Eve Rosser. It was definitely hard to imagine. It would seem lonely somehow—even with other two roommates Shane had... it would still seem... _incomplete._

"The odds are that I will be, Shane... I'm sorry. I don't want to go either..."

She hugged Michael, ran over to the other two and gave them a hug too.

"Get a good rest, Eve. We'll see you off in the morning." Michael said softly.

She nodded and felt tears welling up in her eyes, but broke the urge to cry. She tore away from her two friends and slowly made her way out of the living area, rushed up the stairs, into her room and slammed the door.

That's when the tears came flooding. In an instant she was sobbing, the feelings hurt like hell and she ended up stumbling over onto her black covers, burying her face in the rose graphics.

She didn't want to go.

The Glass House was her home.

And Michael, Shane and Claire were her family now.

After some time, she pulled away from the covers and wiped her mucky make-up stained cheeks frantically. She took a deep breath and pulled out an old black suitcase, covered in Goth band stickers and things that summed her life up—and just generally things she liked from underneath her bed.

She smiled, stroking the neat front and opened it.

She knew this day would come:

The day when she would have to leave The Glass House.

She just...

Hadn't expected it to be so soon...

* * *

**Thank you for getting to the bottom! Another chapter? Well there's one in store! I know it was a weird place to end. So, review and I'll make the next chapter extra juicy for you! I know there wasn't as much DS in this part... in the next one there will be so... yeah. That's when you decide if the two series' mix together well. I think they do... but hey... let's wait and see =) x**

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing xx**


	2. Home

**Thank you to gothout 13 for reviewing! I know the first chapter was pretty boring... so here's one with a little more exciting-i-ness (it's my new favourite word! Do you like it?) Enjoy :) -To be honest this story will get better further on, it's just getting set up really-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Home**

Eve said her last farewell just before dawn, kissing Michael all too passionately for Shane and Claire's liking, but they guessed that she probably wouldn't see the three of them for a while—it was a plausible excuse.

Claire was crying as she waved her best friend off, Shane holding her in the tight capsule of his safe arms. Michael looked like he was about to cry... but it was _Michael _so he didn't. The three of them sadly waved as the black Cadillac pulled from the street curb to roll off, into the rest of the black tarmac street to pass other houses next to theirs.

Eve bit her trembling lip as she glanced in the mirror, watching Claire stumble backwards in the doorway and then Shane grabbed her, just before she fell to the floor. And Michael, he was watching Eve. No one else—he was just staring at the black car as it hummed out of the street and turned around the right corner.

Eve sighed, took in a deep breath and managed to keep herself together. "It's fine... I'm leaving this place now..." she told herself, erasing the images of her distraught friends from her mind. "It's good... I've my got my journalist pass and I'm leaving... without them..." She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and opened them again, blinking back the urge to shed a whole sea of tears.

She eyed the journalist pass on the passenger seat next to her. Michael had given it to her—apparently, the pass let you out of Morganville _and _allowed you to remember everything about it too, so it had some defence against the physic force holding memories of the vamp city from you. She hoped to God Michael was right... and she couldn't help wondering how long Michael had held the pass in his possession... and just _how _he'd got it–end of story.

Vampires were disappearing on the streets now, only the few that were old enough were exposed to the rising sun—others perishing or just vanishing in the heavenly white rays as they rained down over the city.

Her head ached from exhaustion even though she'd only awoken an hour and a half ago. She guessed it was because of the pain of actually leaving the ones she loved behind, and _that_ seeming like the best answer just hurt her even more. The journey out of Morganville seemed so slow as her memories of the Glass House flashed before her, ones of being with Michael, with Shane... and then she reminded herself of the day she met Claire, when Glass House was finally complete...

She swallowed and fidgeted about in the leather seat, focusing back on the road ahead.

Another road. Another left turn. Another straight. Another left. Another right... Just winds on roads that meant nothing yet something—she didn't know how to feel about it.

Another road, another straight.

She stopped at a gate... a large, fifteen foot in the air gate with only a small lock at the bottom, presumably for some sort of key. Did she get out of the car and see what was going on or what? Or did some weirdo come up to your window like when you cross country borders? She really hadn't thought that she'd reach the edge of Morganville this quick... so she hadn't had any time to plan any speech for any 'crossing option'. Which was unfortunate.

Her azure eyes suddenly seemed like huge supernatural orbs, glued on the thick inky black doors in front of her.

A double tap on her driver window made her shoot a glance away, to face a rather gawky looking police guy... nerdy, definitely nerdy. And his colleague stood behind him, who was a typical American sheriff, complete with Miami shades, hand gun, cuffs, hat and moustache.

Eve forced a smile, the sweetest she could shoot, opening the window to meet the strangely fresh air of Morganville.

"Hello Miss," the nerdy one greeted, tipping his hat to her with the geekiest smile imaginable. "We'll let you out; only if you got your documents... like your driver's license... umm... what else will she need Kent?"

The scarier looking one stepped up next to the weedy one, his grey eyes peeking out from behind his tinted shades. "I don't think that 'lil Missy here will be needin' her documents Brett."

Eve gulped.

Shit. Now she'll never get out of here... and there's no way in hell that she could go back to Glass Houses now... not after all the trouble that the 'advert' caused...

"Why would she need any documents when Miss Rosser has this?" the scary one asked, reaching over Eve to grab her pass. "Ah... a journalist are y'girl?" Eve nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing research for Amelie. It supports the whole of Morganville."

The officers looked at each other and nodded. "In that case, I guess we'd better let you right on through. Good luck, Miss Rosser." The one with the moustache handed Eve the pass and the geeky one was unlocking the gate.

Eve sighed and rolled up her window, watching the large iron doors in front of her unfold, the world outside looking so much brighter... sunnier, more summery—Morganville's summer sucked and hardly got any sun so it was refreshing to look at. Eve had never been out of Morganville before... and now she was leaving the place. Hopefully forever... but she'd make sure she'd get the others out too. She'd definitely come back for them.

The officers waved the car through the gates with huge, creepily huge, smiles. Eve nodded and obeyed, the car gently revving and travelling out through the gates. Before she registered it, her foot was on the accelerator and she was speeding down the Texan road out of the worst place anyone could grow up in. Eve cursed and almost started crying with joy when she spotted a normal motorway, full of traffic from everywhere in America... lorries, pickups, cars, motorbikes, scooters—everything.

This was it.

This was happening.

She really would be getting out for good...

She smiled, watching the shimmering sun in the sky as it hit the shining tarmac in front of her, making each particle glisten carefully. She glanced at the car's timer—six fifteen. She would be at Collinsport sooner than she expected... but it would still take _day _to get there_. _

'_Oh well,'_ she thought, _'No time like the present!'_

* * *

_Eight days later_

_Collinsport, Collinwood 10:06 AM_

"Do you really think she will come? The advertisement was up eight days ago and we've heard nothing."

"Yes. Of course. I am certain of it. Why do you ask?"

"I just think it's a bit brash just... y'know asking someone who lives... at the other side of America, to come up to Maine and work."

The eccentric man, who was _deathly _pale, sat forward in his arm chair, smirking as he picked up his cup and saucer. "Do I detect a slight tip of jealousy, Carolyn?" he teased, sipping the hot steaming liquid from inside. The middle aged woman narrowed her eyes at him, standing up to leave him in peace. "Look, if the girl really craves having a job that much, surely she would take a week's drive to get to us?" he offered, calming the slightly worried woman.

Carolyn sat back down.

"Yes. I think she would. But having not seen her physically, how will we even know when she gets here? Or _who _she is?"

The male took another sip, staring at her with his raven orbs from behind the antique cup. "You will know, mark my words."

Carolyn nodded and swallowed, slightly afraid of what her Uncle was trying to insinuate. She stood suddenly and he frowned up at her, his young features making her feel even older as she wearily straightened her back. "I'd better go and collect Calvin from school." He nodded. "See you when you get back."

Carolyn left swiftly, making sure not to take another look at the strange, eccentric man in the leather armchair, part sipping his coffee, part viewing his stock shares. She rolled her eyes when she came back with her bag and door keys, and he was still sat, fascinated by the scores he was reading. "See you later," she called, slamming the door behind her before she heard his uninterested 'Farewell'.

He suddenly shot from his seat, to lie over the sofa, eyes slowly shutting and head slowly lolling forward... Carolyn never let him slouch around idly... but today he was bored and he'd had a restless night the other day... so he'd thought he'd have a little catch up on sleep...

* * *

_Collinsport, High Street, 10:08 _

Eve had never driven so much in her life! Her hands ached from the steering wheel and her neck hurt from the lack of comfort in the Cadillac. The car was good for sitting in... but not for lying asleep in.

She'd felt more refreshed today however, since the amount of air she'd been inhaling the past few days was phenomenal, it'd built up and made her feel more alive. And she was almost happy now she'd woken up in her car to find herself in Collinsport. It seemed like an awesome place to her... plenty of bars, restaurants, nightclubs, shops, music clubs and there were loads more... but the fishing industry seemed the biggest outlet in the place. There seemed to be two major companies—she guessed anyway, but she was too overjoyed with being in a livelier place, that she couldn't be bothered thinking more of it.

"I'm here. After a week... and four whole damn tanks of gas... I'm _here_!"

Eve laughed, rolling down her windows to let the early morning (well it was like ten in the morning, apparently she'd overslept) air flow through the car.

She smiled, stepping on the accelerator as she adjusted her seatbelt. She was almost there, she just needed to find Collinwood now... whatever or wherever that was.

She drove passed more entertainment venues and other kinds of shops, mostly normal... but some were dark inside and selling Goth stuff, so she was kind of excited about that too... She was starting to love this place and suddenly remembered about Michael back in Morganville, how he couldn't actually step out of the house... and there she was, enjoying exploring her new hometown.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and told herself to stay strong, that she would be there soon...

* * *

_Collinsport, Collinwood, 10:29_

A car's engine. He'd sworn he'd heard it. He suddenly sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, knowing that it must be Carolyn coming back with her grandson Calvin. He stretched up his arms, yawning as the sound of screeching brakes echoed from outside.

"She wasn't gone long..." he muttered, frowning at the time on the clock. "It usually takes longer than twenty-five minutes." He shrugged and tiredly strutted up a couple of stairs to reach the front door, which he always opened for her, with him being so gentlemanly.

Eve couldn't stop gawping at the size of Collinwood, at how magnificent it was. Clearly it had been rebuilt some time ago, but she was still delightfully pleased with where she was applying for a job...

Her smile grew as she jumped out of the car, pulling her clean skirt further down her legs neatly, wanting herself to seem smart (she always was with clothes) for her first impressions. God, she hoped she looked okay... and seemed okay... and sounded okay... and hoped they (whoever 'they' were) were okay too...

Eve took a deep breath, pushed her Cadillac door and turned when she heard it close. She carefully stepped up the stairs, which was difficult in six inch Goth boots, but she'd cut it down to a fine art now. She almost fainted when she knocked on the door, the sleek black varnished finish on the wooden doors fascinated her...

On her first knock the door opened, which threw her off completely.

She gasped when a rather pale male revealed himself to her, dressed smartly, old fashioned, yet in Eve's eyes, he was to die for... Pale milk white skin, dark brown—almost black—eyes, jet windswept hair, high cheekbones—his white shirt was undone at the top too, revealing just a little too much greyish flesh from beneath, and that's where Eve found herself taking her eyes away from his chest before he noticed her greedily checking him out...

"Oh... I am sorry... I-I apologize f-f-for s-s-startl-"

He stuttered for some time, clearly he was surprised to see Eve on his doorstep. She blushed, as his dark eyes skimmed over her figure, ever so slightly making her a little flattered.

"Its fine," Eve butted in, smiling as he backed away from the door slightly, avoiding the ray of light about to hit his skin from the window. "I'm Eve. Eve Rosser... I wanted to apply for the bar job. This _is _Collinwood right?"

He nodded, dazed (or something else she wasn't sure, he could have been on something but he seemed too...nice and good looking to be taking anything...) by something behind her—no hold on, was he looking at _her? _

"Ah yes. Miss Rosser! The barmaid job... of course... I-I didn't think you would be so-"

'_Beautiful?'_ Eve thought, smirking. _'Well y'know... I can't help it... and neither can you...' _The young man paused for a long time, actually seeming like was going finish his sentence with what Eve had been thinking—she could hear it on the tip of his tongue...

"-early. I apologize for the absence of my colleague, and also, I must apologize for the way I am dressed..."

"That's okay." Eve replied, finding herself smiling again. "So do I have to fill in a form or have an interview or..." He shook his head, his eyes studying her again.

"No, no. You _have_ the job. It's yours; you have no need to be interviewed. You will need some accommodation, yes?"

She nodded her head slowly, frowning in bewilderment at the seductive-eyed male in front of her, gesturing for her to come in. She smiled as she stepped in, listening to the echo of the great hall, where a lit fireplace was, a silk couch in front of it. It looked a nice place to sit, to chill out, or lie down and...

"Allow me to show you to your room, Miss Rosser." He whispered; so close to Eve's face that she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd kissed her. She nodded, and then suddenly, he took one of her hands, in his long fingered one. "Wait! What about my suitcases?!" she said loudly, just remembering about them, all alone in the boot of her Cadillac. He smiled and started to pull her from the direction of the door. "Let me show you the room first, and then you may choose whether you will be staying here, or elsewhere..." he replied quietly, leading her to a long, sweeping staircase in the centre of the main lobby. Eve smirked, loving the way the stranger was lightly grasping her hand in his. She didn't need to be persuaded... she already knew she was going to love the place. It reeked of Gothic... of ... _her._

Before they reached the first step, she suddenly halted and he turned to face her, those burning eyes scorching into her and melting her easily, like she was a candle made of wax.

"I don't want to go anywhere until I know your name."

"Eve, my dear, I _must_ have told you?"

She shook her head, studying his mysterious eyes as they raked over her face again.

"My name is Barnabas Collins, and this," he paused, turning away to gaze at the magnificent staircase. "This is my home. And soon, it may be home to you, too."

* * *

**Okay! Lame ending at the moment but there's more to come. I'm just really tired today so I'll continue it later on! Thanks for reading!**

**SecretSparrowTodd ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! x**


	3. Collinwood Corridors

**Thanks to Gothout13 and a Guest for reviewing! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Collinwood Corridors**

Barnabas' black eyes secretly sneaked glances back at Eve, as he led the gothic female around the sombre, whimsical corridors of Collinwood.

He had an odd sense of déjà vu, as if he'd been and done this all before... It was like he was the young, human Master Collins again, showing one of his new employees around the manor, which... he kind of was. Only, obviously he wasn't actually human, unfortunately.

He held a single wax candle in one bony hand, the other hovering around it as an oxygen shield.

Eve cautiously followed him, unsure of whether she was doing the right thing, following a man as such as Mr Collins in a secluded, quiet corridor _alone_, when she knew next to nothing about him. She didn't what to make of him... he had an edge about him... whether it was a good edge, or an evil edge, she didn't know... _yet._

The mysterious man had his back to her, his pale, greyish neck showing from under his shirt's opal collar; his head was lowered down, focusing on the shadowy surface of the floor.

The floorboards crudely creaked as the two of them stepped on each one, the small sound echoed off of the walls, filling the great hallway.

Feeling an intense sense of awkward, uncomforting silence (minus the creaking), Eve gradually took her sapphire eyes from the back of his clear skin neck, in order to observe the old fashioned panelled walls around her.

Looking round... she could spot thin strips of light poking into the room every few metres... Presumably that's where the windows were, since the light was trying to break through from under the thick curtains covering the glass pane.

Some windows were even boarded up... nailed shut... or had been blocked by large square antiques.

_Why?_ Why was someone so condemned to the dark? She could understand if someone had some sort of sun zapping disease... or... _No. No,_ what was the chance that vamps were running Collinsport too? Ha, a _fat_ chance, that's what. And hey, why the hell would they set up in Collinwood?! And what about Barnabas... He doesn't seem to be a 'Vampy' type, does he?

Ignoring this disturbing note, she glanced at the pieces of wall in between. There were photos and expensive arty paintings hanging from the ebony panelled walls, that she couldn't quite study due to the lack of light.. But she could tell the painted images were worth a lot, she could smell the old, damp smell of the paints from a passing waft.

Barnabas halted abruptly, causing her to bump into him. She jumped and gasped, but he didn't seem to register her close proximity, and carried on regardless. He took one pace to a arched doorway to their left, turning himself back to her.

He glanced at her politely, coal eyes soft and comforting.

"This shall be your chamber Miss Rosser," the handsome, well defined man said, grabbing hold of the chrome doorknob and gently rotating the mechanism, golden candle light giving his features a tanned, yellowy glow; which caught Eve's attention fairly quickly. "Unless, of course, you have any queries about the living space provided."

He opened the door, slowly facing away from her, pitch black darkness the only visible thing from where they were standing.

Barnabas entered first, snuffing out the candle immediately on entrance. Eve gradually and reluctantly followed.

She swallowed when the heavy arched door slammed shut behind her, only a raven cawing blindfold of black greeted her, causing her to stand quiet, tense and still.

She heard the unusual, shadow of a man shuffling around, his nonchalant dense footsteps giving his movement away, along with the subdued, steady breathing.

In a flickering flash, a burst of light lighted the room, every electric light in the room revealing the contents to all those there to view.

Eve practically choked at the sight, not believing what she was seeing.

"Wha? I... Wow!" she exclaimed, laughing with disbelief. She squealed, not realising what she was doing.

Barnabas turned at the sound, giving her a warm, small smile. He chuckled hoarsely as she began to skip around the bedroom, glee filling her eyes luminous eyes.

"Is the chamber to your liking?" he asked with another chuckle.

Eve nodded several times enthusiastically, grinning inanely. She placed her laced striped glove hands over her mouth to stop herself from squealing again. The room was... _magnificent!_

It had to be at least three times the size of her old bedroom... maybe four! The walls were painted a thick, scarlet red, with a glistening silver coating on top. The four poster bed had a chunky, jet wooden frame with an old antique rug of some kind, snugly placed at its feet. The onyx velvet curtains were drawn over all four castle-like windows, each arch bordered with smoky grey stone. Everything was just... ideal.

Eve began to wander further away from Barnabas, gawping at the gothic-ness of everything, in every detail there was something she absolutely adored.

Barnabas watched as she studied everything. He observed, fascinated by how brilliant a creature Eve was. Happy emotions struck her at all angles, each one adding to her twisted, undeniable beauty.

He didn't know if she'd seen him staring intently at her, but even if she had noticed, he didn't find himself taking his eyes away in a hurry.

Eve Rosser had Barnabas Collins, quite literally, _mesmerized._

Her hypnotic cyan eyes lit up as she resumed to giggle excitedly, skipping joyously about the place. She turned to face him, smiling ecstatically, oblivious to the fact he was fixated on her.

Their eyes met, blue versus black; finally Barnabas was able to study her with close curiosity, and memorize her dark, oddly enticing features in utter complete detail.

Her coal dyed hair had a silky shine as light bounced from it, fringe square and boxing around her face. The rest of her straight, healthy locks were tied up and pinned back into a high, cute pony tail. This allowed her fairly pale neck to be exposed to the open, attracting a lot of Barnabas senses...

Her tropical sea blotted eyes were framed with smoky black eye shadow and liner, her eyes piercing through the darkness like icy winter daggers. Her cherry red lips were sweet, yet modest, her happy sealed smile stopping the slowness of time, and for Barnabas the time he had was eternal, and gradual... but in those moments, it was almost an epiphany- sudden, a new dawn on something so great.

"This... it's amazing! I had no idea..."Eve cried, pausing and then letting her smile fall into a disappointed line. "...There's no way I can afford to rent this, Mr Collins."

Barnabas shook his head, her voice clicking him from his daze. He frowned as he repeated her words in his brain, feeling rather hurt.

"Miss Rosser," his low, sensitive voice hoarsely addressed. "I do not expect so much as a penny from you. You are to live here free of charge, your employment is all I desire."

_'Liar,'_ Barnabas thought, swallowing but keeping his steady sane emotion.

A little smile crept up on Eve's lips again.

"Really? So I can like... receive this room as a kinda payment then?"

"I suppose."

"Whoa... That's freaking awesome!"

She sighed happily, taking another joyous look at the bedchamber, imagining herself writing, or drawing, at the spindly desk by one of the windows... or flinging herself down on the bed as she talked to Michael on her cell phone...

"Do I start work tonight, then?" she questioned dreamily, lost in her thoughts and imagination.

"Hm?" Barnabas replied, clearly snapping out of some sort of trance.

She turned around, facing him.

"_Work _Mr Collins. Do I start tonight?" Eve repeated, studying his mysterious, secret bearing orbs (which were now averted to the floor).

The eyes grew in surprise suddenly.

"Work? Engage in working this evening?! No, no Miss Rosser. Of course not! You must be awfully exhausted from your prolonged journey. You are to rest this evening..."

"Oh.. OK. Are y'sure? I mean... aren't you short staffed?"

"Yes, however business will manage another night without you, my dear. I assure you."

"OK then. So... I guess I've nothing to do besides unpacking now... and calling home _obviously_," she said, more to herself than to him.

Barnabas' body stiffened, and he swallowed, feeling apprehensive so his throat was dry. She noticed the change in his body language and frowned as he blushed a pink colour, his eyes darting around nervously.

"M-Miss Rosser?" he started, stuttering and looking everywhere but at her (Eve could tell by the way he was acting that his thoughts had accidentally poured out of his lively mouth). "If you do i-indeed have an hour or two to spare, w-would you..." - Eve glared at him, already feeling flattered-"... I will be dining a precisely eight, I would be..."

"Of course I'll join you, Mr Collins." Eve butted in, knowing he was so nervous that he would probably never get it out.

He nodded, smiling amusedly. "Thank you..."

"If you are need of an activity this afternoon, as suggestion I would recommend that you explore Collinsport, I believe it would be a great help." he continued, still blushing.

Before she could answer, he's swiftly turned toward the door-

"Th-Thank you, Mr Collins, I will! W-Where are you going?"

"The East wing," he replied, not facing her. "However prior to that event, I seem to recall that you had verbally expressed that you bare several pieces of luggage, did you not?"

Eve couldn't help but smile at that... He most certainly was old fashioned spoken, let alone English... She did find it very cute, how she actually to decipher his sentences to understand him.

"Uh... you mean you wanna bring them here for me?" she said in a shy voice.

"No," he replied with smirk as he rotated back to face her again. "I was merely suggesting that we are to carry one each... However, if this is a challenge you have set for me Miss Rosser, I shall greatly accept said challenge."

She laughed and watched as his smirk grew.

"Relax yourself, my dear. I shall fetch them for you," he said, smiling. She gasped as he was suddenly right in front of her, grabbing her wrist with impeccable speed... Since when had he been there- right in front of her? It was like he had been a blur and then was stood directly before her...

His hands felt like a sub-zero temperature compared to her own body heat; he raised the back of her hand to his pale, well defined lips. She fluttered her eyes as his soft, cool lips left a freezing cold peck on her heated skin. He allowed her arm to carefully drop back to her side and smiled again.

With that, Barnabas left, calmly and coolly, completely comfortable... and still smiling.

The door shut softly behind him.

Eve was in shock... what- what had just happened?

The last hour had gone so quick... So much had happened. Yet she still knew so little about the place she now lived in... so little about the family she worked for... so little about Barnabas Collins...

She frowned and brought her right hand to her eyes, looking at the part of skin where Barnabas' lips had planted a sweet, polite kiss. She touched it with her other hand's fingertips...

"Shit!" she cursed in a gasp, feeling as if her own skin had burnt her... Her fingertips were now freezing, as if they had been burnt with ice rather than fire.

She dropped her left hand, looking back at the one Barnabas had kissed.

She studied it in wonder, as if it was a firework, about to burst into dynamic flames any minute...

Obviously it didn't...

In fact, now she looked at her skin, and the remnants of the kiss had gone, all feeling of freezing burns left her... Just, vanished.

Eve swallowed, glaring at the door Barnabas had just recently walked out of.

Already she knew Barnabas had secret.

But the question was, what was it?

Sighing and shaking the weirdness away, she turned away and pulled out her cell phone from her trench coat pocket.

Maybe a call to the guys in Morganville would help wash away all feelings of doubt?

She smiled and dialled the number, even though she already had it on speed dial. As soon as Shane picked up, she started smiling, laughing as he started to joke around.

No matter how weird life was to be in Collinsport, she could always count on the gang in Morganville to be there, as another ear to talk to...

But weird was going to be an understatement.

And so was freaking disturbing.


	4. The Other Relatives

**Thanks to aisling for reviewing - NEW CHAPTER! YAYYYY! XDDD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Other Relatives**

Two hours later, Eve had finally, successfully unpacked all her stuff.

Now if you're wondering why it took so long, it was because Barnabas had happened to be 'walking by her room' and ducked his head in to see how she was doing. And he did this just as she was about to lift her underwear from her suitcase.

'_Oh yeah! He would walk in NOW!' _Eve had thought, turning red as she chucked the lacy black bra back into the case.

Ten minutes after finishing, she took the cup of coffee Barnabas had brought her (Repeat, he just happened to be 'walking by') and drank half of it in one go, smiling.

Hm... He made _a killer_ coffee.

She drank up the rest, contemplating on what to do next as she dropped the white coffee mug onto a table of some sort. She bit her lip, still considering Barnabas' suggestion of exploring Collinsport.

After another five minutes, she'd made her decision.

Eve rushed over to the side table next to the four poster bed, grabbing her car keys, handbag and now, _house keys..._

Whoa. More like _mansion _keys.

She slung her handbag over her shoulder, checking herself in the mirror and then smiling at the sight. She jumped and blinked a few times when she heard a hollow knock from the door, her only reply being a high, "Come in."

The door swung open, then was carefully closed by the person she had already guessed it to be.

Barnabas walked further into the room, his beautiful defined eyebrows dropping into a bewildered, befuddled frown. "You are leaving?" he asked, eyes scanning her over and landing on her handbag. She didn't like the way he was holding himself; his arms were limp by his sides and his posture was deadly calm.

Eve swallowed and swivelled on the spot by the mirror in order to face him.

"Oh... Yeah... You suggested that I should take a tour of Collinsport... So I am, Mr Collins. I hope you... don't mind."

Then it suddenly hit her, how the hell had she missed an obvious thing like that?!

Collinwood.

Collinsport.

Collins.

Barnabas Collins.

Eve gasped, blue eyes as big as rounded saucers... There had to be a connection!

"I have to go." she replied quickly, rushing past him without a single glance. "I'll be back later, but in time for our date... uh... at eight."

Barnabas wore a disappointed wince as he hurried after her, only getting the door slammed in his face for doing so. "I do wish I could just get more time to talk to her..." he whispered, sighing as he looked at the door she'd escaped out of.

He hoped he hadn't scared her. That was one thing he did not wish to do.

He was just feeling... enthusiastic about her being a guest...

Yes, _enthusiastic..._

That's what he was feeling...

_right?! _

* * *

Eve rushed down the steps of the balcony that overlooked the main living area and entrance lobby. She trundled down the sweeping staircase next, taking care not to fall because of her thick black boots.

The luminous fire was still burning like a magnificent torch. The scene was comforting, peaceful and quiet -

"Hey!"

Eve stopped dead, staying still on the bottom step.

"What're you doing here? Who're you?" a boy's voice called out snidely, a teenager's head with dark black hair and chocolate eyes greeting her - Whoa! Barnabas blast from the past much.

A middle aged woman stood up from the sofa, a magazine in her hands. She had a trim figure, golden locks tumbling down her shoulders and hazel eyes that were so tough they could see anything.

"See Auntie! Look!" the shrill, accusing voice continued to remark.

"Oh quiet Quentin! You know you shouldn't be here." the woman said strongly, looking down at the teenager sat on the sofa. "Because you know _exactly _how Uncle Barnabas feels about you staying in Collinwood."

"Uh yeah, I do. But I'm still family!"

Eve scratched the back of her neck and cleared her throat.

"Oh." the woman said, turning to face her. "You must be Miss Rosser!"

Eve smiled and strutted towards the sofa. "Yes," she replied, in the most business-like way possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"...Barnabas must have shown you round," the woman stated, pink lips smiling as if she knew something that Eve didn't. "You must excuse how... erm... enthusiastic he is towards you, he feels that he needs to tend guests at all times. We rarely have any anymore."

"I take it that you're related?" Eve asked, trying to read what else was in that curious yet knowing glance the woman was giving her.

"Yes," she began, extending her hand out to the Goth girl. "I'm Carolyn Forte-Collins. His... uh ... _sister. _And this is Quentin, one of my nephews. I'm sorry for his abruptness. You came alone?"

"Yeah... "

'_No one gets out of Morganville, unless they're damn lucky...'_

"... My family are all gone, so I love the fact I'll be living here, especially in such a wonderful house such as this."

Carolyn laughed, "Yeah, well it's not so wonderful when there's two boys fighting around the house, believe me."

Eve frowned, dark eyebrows curving.

"Two?"

"Yeah, Quentin often invites himself round - he loves Barnabas to bits. And then there's my grandson Calvin, who visits on Sundays."

"Oh!" she said, scarlet lips upturning at the corners into a smile. "I see. Boys, they can't keep quiet for too long. No matter what age they are."

Carolyn laughed and nodded, crossing her arms over.

"Don't let us keep you, you go out and explore." she said kindly, long lashes catching Eve's attention as the woman blinked. "You should enjoy it."

Eve smirked, "Thanks, I will."

With that, Carolyn and Quentin said their farewells and allowed Eve to go on her way.

Whatever lay in wait for Eve out there was unknown and yet so inviting.

From what she'd already witnessed ...

She could tell she wouldn't be disappointed.


	5. A Poisoned Mind

**Chapter 5: A Poisoned Mind**

Eve's thick soled boots stomped over each crack in the pavement, her blue eyes wandering over each dark and twisted element of Collins... she was far too engrossed to care that she was bringing bad luck on herself by stepping onto each crack, yet she wasn't such a paranoid fool...

Her whole being was compelled to stare and study each aspect of the town. It was as if... the place was _made _for her. Or rather, she had some sort of familiarity with Collinsport that she had never even considered or thought about.

Because she was so glued to the scenes around her, she became oblivious to the snide glances residents shot her, and when the stares went unnoticed they stopped glaring at her altogether.

Within forty-five minutes Eve had sussed out the town's surroundings.

Every route connected to the main harbour area, which meant it was _impossible _to ever get lost. It was pretty busy since it was sunny and the afternoon; citizens, tourists and kids swamped the streets, laughing, joking and playing.

"Well that's ironic," Eve muttered, red lips bending upwards to form a smirk. "Morganville told people _to stop _laughing, joking and playing."

Eve looked at the businesses and shops she passed by, stopping to coo or stick her tongue out at whatever was in the window (be it a small child pulling faces, she would glare angrily back). At one store she had to halt by the door, and then quickly rush back to peer into the dim window.

The shop looked like some kind of tailors but... with one difference. They did the most gothic, traditionally vampire-like suits that Eve had ever seen. And hell, she'd met a lot of hot, suit wearing vamps in her young time.

She squinted her eyes to see further into the shop ... And then she got a brilliant idea.

Why didn't she get Barnabas a little gift? After all, he'd made such a great effort to make sure that she'd felt welcome and... well, she _desperately _wanted to keep in his good books because she knew she had some nit picking habits ... and she wanted to make sure that she'd at least given _him _something for the kindness he'd been showing her.

Not another second passed before she rushed into the gothic tailors, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from squealing with delight. There was a guy in the corner being attended to, and Eve tried not to blush because she could see he was eyeing her up.

She ignored this and fled across the room to the darkest corner, where crimson velvet and suede waistcoats were stored. Long black trench coats were hung up on one long rail, mixed in with black tuxedo shirts and other formal clothing.

"If I die at the age I am now," Eve whispered, eyes and hands searching through the whimsical clothes. "I want to die _here."_

Soon her pale hands slid across a black suede coat, but the coldness of it made her frown in interest. She lifted it up so she could see it fully, gasping loudly. Some of the other people turned to look at her as she made the sound, but then saw nothing unusual was going on and went back to their own business.

Her black nailed fingers stroked down the front of the jacket, her cyan eyes admiring the curled tails at the back of the coat.

"This would _so _suit Barnabas!" she said, giggling. "But I'd have to get a shirt to match for him too..." She paused and flung the coat over her shoulder, hands quickly dragging out a coal shirt with skull buttons. "Michael _would _be jealous," she whispered, a happy fantasy look in her bright eyes. "But... I think this would suit Barnabas much better."

Soon, after picking him some tight fitting pants to match the top half of the suit (along with a scarlet silk tie), she took them to the counter and bought them - and was a little worried when she looked at how much money she had left.

"Oh well. Guess I'll be getting paid soon anyway..."

She trundled out of the shop, two black shopping bags either side of her. How had the thought of buying him a present only just occurred to her? God, she hoped he would like it... Yet she would have to wait later for that.

She actually noticed the stares now, they were even more scheming and disgusted than the looks she'd been attacked with before. She couldn't help it: she just burst out laughing before long, and then arrogant glares soured into feelings of confusion.

Eventually, as she walked further away from the shop and into another street her legs began to wobble slightly.

It was then she realized that a dagger-like pain was swirling about and poking the inside of her stomach.

It was also then that she realized she hadn't eaten since the night before.

Her stomach grumbled and complained with every heavy step she took. "Owww." Eve groaned, wincing and gripping her fingers roughly into the handles of each slippery plastic bag. "I really _must_ miss Shane's sweet chilli..."

Like it was purely fate, her hungry gaze lifted and landed on a pizza place close by.

In a flash, her feet took her closer and closer to the pizza place, her tongue practically slobbering out like a starving dog. She rushed into the restaurant, dropped her bags at the nearest booth and collapsed into her seat. She didn't really want to eat in, so she was just sitting there for a bit to get her bearings... she hadn't been so hungry earlier...

Before long, Eve gathered her jelly-like strength and made her way to the flour covered counter ... (nice cleaning there) She cleared her throat which caught the attention of the guy kneading some pizza dough in front of her.

"Hey, could I order a pizza?" she asked sternly, not sure why she being so harsh on him.

"Yeah sure, what kind?"

"Margarita with triple cheese."

He nodded, his chestnut curtains falling into his eyes.

"You're new here aren't you?" he asked, looking through his spiky hair at her, almost accusingly as he flipped the bread mix in his hands. She nodded, knowing this was going to be one of those 'be careful' conversations.

"If you're working up at Collinwood watch your back... and your front. Lord Collins isn't all he makes out to be."

Eve didn't like the way he was talking... she stumbled away from the counter, frowning as she slowly went back to the booth where she was going to sit and wait.

The guy turned away and carried on making the pizza, calling out her order to the rest of the kitchen at the back.

What had he meant by that?

Who was _he _to insinuate such a thing about Barnabas? Was it because Barnabas was dark and mysterious, charming and inviting? Perhaps a lot of men were jealous?

She sat there waiting, thoughts heavy with the poison the male stranger had blotted her crinkled mind with.

Something unexpected was coming.

Something very, _very _unexpected.


	6. Her Sweet Disposition

**Chapter 6: Her Sweet Disposition**

Eve had arrived back at Collinwood at five, surprised when there was no sign of Barnabas barging into her room or following her there... Yet she'd thought nothing of it and collapsed onto the four poster bed as soon as she got in there.

After a little nap she took some coat hangers and hung up the gothic suit she'd bought Barnabas - it brought a smirk onto her lips every time she saw it, just wondering how attractive he would look filling each sleeve, each neck hole, each trouser leg...

After day dreaming way too much about the handsome, dark eyed Lord, she'd took her time getting herself ready - since she had her dinner with the Lord himself so very soon...

_20:00 PM_

She heard crickets chattering outside now that she was stood by the open arched window, giving herself one last look in the geometric mirror. Her flawless hair was dead straight with no kinks, fringe still horizontally slicing over her brow and overhanging her aqua eyes.

Eve had painted her lips a burgundy red, outlining them with a thin line of black. She'd made sure to pick a low cut dress too, it was a silky inky black with silver and scarlet embroidery. She'd also found her classic fishnet tights as well, wanting to attract a certain person's attention... _Like he wasn't already looking! _

To finish her outfit off, she wore Goth clobber boots, a pair of mirrored gothic cross earrings with a necklace in the same style, which sat in between her breasts.

She blinked, checking her foundation and eye makeup was perfect. "I hope I'm not overdoing this." she muttered, shading her eyebrows with a black pencil to make them darker.

She glanced at her half exposed breasts and bit her lip, proud when the lipstick didn't smudge.

"Nah... " she replied to herself, fluttering her lashes. "He's hot... so he needs impressing - he'll have high standards..."

She managed to tare herself away from the mirror and couldn't help smirking, and quickly rushed to the door before she changed her mind about going to dinner.

Her figure disappeared into the candle lit corridors of Collinwood, reflections of each candle's flame in her silver jewellery as she shot past each candelabra. Now it was night time Collinwood seemed more enchanting to be in... more alive and haunting. Yet still so, _so _familiar.

* * *

After a few minutes, she was glad when she met a great gleam of electric light pouring out from the next corner. She could tell that this room would be the dining room... it just felt as if it should be.

Eve took a deep breath, pausing; she strode confidently through the stone arched doorway, looking directly ahead into the room. Her eyes landed on a wooden throne at the foot of the oblong oak dining table. The majestic seat was occupied by Lord Barnabas himself, who (because she must have been really quiet entering) stared down at the polished table's surface tediously.

She silently dragged the seat over the rug, at the opposite end of the long table where he was sat. She wanted to move closer, but ... she was still a little wary of him, no matter how gorgeous and... beautifully imperfect he was.

Eve quietly sat down, the wooden chair creaking a little. Upon hearing the slight noise, Barnabas instantly lifted his head; his knowing eyes immediately meeting her presence with full confidence.

Eve didn't usually approve of arrogance.

But the way he was using _his_ arrogance... was with an appropriate class that no one else would have been able to pull off.

She saw something in his inspired orbs that flickered, as they discretely raked over her entire being. Feeling that he seemed to be more interested in checking her out than actually conversing, she cleared her throat to grab her advantage at stealing the rest of his attention.

"Where are the others?" she asked, acting oblivious to his mesmerized stare in order to stop blushing (it was in vain).

"They have chosen to go home I am afraid. Their presence here was merely temporary. None of them house here, they live elsewhere... There is just myself and a few members of staff."

Eve nodded, wondering how he'd said all that without taking his eyes off her. Strange... but so... very... unpredictable and - _exciting. _

"And now, you, Miss Rosser, of course," he added, her attention solely on him now - she noticed that his voice was a lot lower, hoarser and huskier when he said this, which had the most peculiar effect on her.

Detecting that he was about to delve into the personal, she changed subject quickly.

"Thank you, by the way... for... y'know, like ... _everything... " _Eve said, her cheeks flushing a light rose.

Barnabas chuckled, "You are most welcome, Miss Rosser. However, it is _I _that should be thanking _you. _You are the most brilliantly eloquent young woman."

She'd attempted to steer the conversation away from subtle wooing and charming compliments... but seems he knew how to take even the most reluctant woman into his own charismatic, handsome little get up whether they were going to retaliate or not.

Before he opened his pallid lips to speak again, a gawky looking man scurried in, head down and lost in the plates and cutlery he carried in his bony hands. The two dark angels that occupied either end of the table stayed silent, although Barnabas glared venomously at the weedy servant.

The skinny man laid out both ends of the table perfectly and swiftly; he was most careful when he set the table for Eve, for he knew if anything was to look wrong, Barnabas would snap... His Master had been odd with everyone all day.

Soon he scampered off, pushing his square black glasses up his nose as he went.

Barnabas cleared his throat and Eve let her eyes slide back to focus on him.

"That fellow was Smedley... " he told her pleasantly, with a touch of a smile. "He's... our _butler._ Amongst other titles."

"Is he new here?" she asked, letting the tension slow in her shoulders as she let her arms slouch so that her hands were cradled on her lap.

"Yes."

"... As new as me?"

A touch of a smirk spread over his mouth when he shook his head; his onyx eyes twinkling mischief, magic, secrets and splendour. Every time she averted her gaze and then looked back at him - she was always attracted to his eyes... or his young, handsome skin... (she had to curse herself mentally when she realized her eyes were getting lower and lower from his face every time she looked back)

Yet she could tell no matter how odd she felt looking at her boss like this, she knew that he was looking at her in that same subtle flirtatious manner.

They had been talking for some time. However from how lost she was, she couldn't even register what she was saying to him anymore.

"From where do you come, Miss?" he asked with a great deal of curiosity, his attention still focused on Eve when Smedley returned with wine glasses and a bottle of the finest to match.

Eve fidgeted about in her sight, yet Barnabas didn't seem to notice; her stare settled away from the Lord, interested in the wine being poured into the glass goblet before her.

"I ... I uh came from Texas ... Morganville. It's not popular so I doubt you've heard of it." she replied nonchalantly, with a detectable amount of reluctance but somehow she felt she'd revealed more than she'd intended to.

Smedley hurried off again, not liking the feeling of being under Barnabas' cutthroat glare.

_"Morganville?" _he whispered, dangerously venomous ... He'd known she'd been situated in Texas... but in that town? No... he hadn't... even considered that she lived... _there._

Eve quickly sipped from the wine glass, plump red lips either side of the glass.

After more questions (and countless charming jokes from Barnabas that made Eve laugh until her eyes were blurry from tears), a cooked meal arrived. It was set down in front of Eve, and she smiled at the sight of the rich food.

She sat patiently and waited a few moments for Barnabas' meal to arrive too... but after another five minutes, not a single sound came from the kitchens.

"You're not eating?" she questioned in disbelief, his eyes growing wider when she asked this.

"No my dear. I adopt irregular feed - er - eating patterns. For this reason I am particularly active at night rather than the day."

"Oh... sorry Mr Collins, I had no idea..." she replied nervously, blushing ferociously. Barnabas gestured with his hand, showing her that her blunder was no matter to him. She began to eat and she felt her heart leap because of his eyes... why couldn't he look elsewhere?

_'He maybe hasn't seen a young woman like me in some time... remember what his sister, Carolyn, said.' _she thought to herself, the black butterflies in her stomach fluttering even more now she looked up to see him give her a handsome smile.

As she chewed on her food, and took her fork to stab into some more... her eyes were once again fixed back onto him, for his actions had changed.

Barnabas slowly brought the carved goblet up to his lips; the crimson wine looked a little different to the wine she had in her own glass, it looked thicker and redder, a much more pure perfume based wine.

His pale long, slender fingers held the glass at his mouth, tipping it so that the deep red liquid flowed between his crystal white lips.

Eve blinked a few times and then darted her eyes away, noticing that she was watching him _way _too much.

His lips appeared a light rose from the wine that had temporarily stained them the next time she looked up. She felt her skin shiver slightly at the sight and awe of him, but she kept herself composed.

They began to talk again over dinner and drinks, happily chatting about their common interests such as philosophy, Shakespeare (briefly) and family. Well, not _actual _blood family for Eve; she told him about Claire, Shane and Michael - and from the moment of her telling him, he completely understood the situation, which was something that usually needed to be heavily explained to people. She was so glad when he told her that nothing needed to be explained on why they were a family to her, he realized that they meant a lot to her just from the way she spoke of them - the passion she had for her family was just as the passion he had for his.

Forty-five minutes later Smedley returned and cleared the table, unable to stop smiling at the sight of his Master and Miss Rosser inside an in depth funny conversation.

They hardly noticed him as he fled the room just as quick as he'd arrived, grinning still.

"Yeah..." Eve said with a sigh to cease her giggles in order to continue their talk. "We had some jerks in that coffee shop. I mean, seriously, no _way _was I gonna pour half a bottle of beer into the guy's cappuccino!"

Barnabas chuckled, stopping just before she did.

There was a pause of silence.

"Miss Rosser," he began politely with a smile. "I am taking a stroll outside for some air soon - if you'd care to join me, it would be an honour." he stated with hinting eyes, her own eyes joining his in a clash of black-brown and cyan-blue.

How could she resist anymore?

She hated to admit it, but he was seeming ever sweeter as each second passed - sweet, hot and polite. He'd gone one better than Michael ...

_'No! No! No! Eve Rosser, you are _not _falling for someone else who you've only just met in the last 24 hours!' _

_'Calm down, it's probably nothing' _she reassured herself, biting her lip a little.

"Sure... "she found herself replying, not really justifying why'd she'd said yes.

Wouldn't it have been better to say no to stay true to Michael?!

_"Michael's not here, Miss Rosser."_

Eve gasped and broke out of her cloud of thoughts, blue gaze widened as she looked at the gothic male, who (when she truly considered it) would look complete and less melancholic if he had Eve by his side...

_"W-What?!"_

"I said, that we shall go whenever you are ready, Miss Rosser." he answered, giving her an irresistible smile.

She returned him with a kind smile, secretly shocked at herself for hearing something non-existent.

Has she really imagined him saying that?!

Or had he... actually... But how would Barnabas know about Michael?!

"Unless you would care for us to elsewhere, of course." Barnabas suddenly proposed, raising a brow.

Eve had a last idea, remembering the gift she'd bought him to replace the shock of what had just happened.

"Yes." she said confidently, swishing her hair a little as she smirked at him. "I do."

He beamed a broader smile, like he was proud of her outburst of strange confidence.

"I know the _perfect_ place."


End file.
